


Chalk and Whiskey

by still_lycoris



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor doesn't like the conversation he's having with Igor. So he decides to do something else instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk and Whiskey

Victor didn’t like the way the talk was going.

He didn’t enjoy talking about Henry very much. He never enjoyed talking about Henry much. It made his insides twist up in a way that was always unpleasant. Usually when that happened, he did something else, something useful but he was tired and perhaps a little drunk and his hands were still covered in chalk. Flinging himself into work was simply not an option at this current moment.

So he kissed Igor instead.

Perfectly logical, really.

Igor tasted of whisky and chalk and his mouth stayed quite still against Victor’s, probably out of surprise. It was quite possible that nobody had ever kissed him before after all. Victor hadn’t actually done all that much kissing himself – kissing was generally a waste of time that could be spent working and for some reason, the option didn’t seem to arise that much, probably because most people were stupid and stopped listening when he was talking, therefore meaning they never quite got to the part were kissing might have happened. Still, kissing was pretty easy really. Any fool could do it. You just moved your mouth.

Igor was moving his own mouth now, leaning up towards Victor, his hands coming up to clutch at Victor’s sides in a rather interesting way. Victor tried applying more pressure and felt their teeth clink together in a way that was rather unpleasant. Igor clearly felt so too; he pushed at Victor a little and shook his head very slightly. All right, less pressure then. It was easy enough …

He moved and they lost balance, falling onto the floor with a rather ungainly thump. Victor briefly worried that they had fallen onto his creation, smudged the chalk and he tried to look up to see but Igor clutched at him, nuzzling clumsily and there was something so oddly appealing about that that it was almost distracting. Igor wanted him and obviously, it was only natural because Victor was, well, Victor but he had to admit, he hadn’t really thought about this before and it new and interesting. 

He pawed at Igor’s body, suddenly curious. It was strange, he’d touched Igor before, more than once but this felt quite different, quite, quite different. The last time he’d been pressed quite so close had been fitting that back brace and Igor had been so different then; all promise and potential and now, now, he was growing into that potential. Not perfect yet perhaps but growing and changing …

“I made you,” he whispered, amazed at his own genius. “I _made_ you.”

Igor just made a little moaning noise and nuzzled the side of his neck, his tongue tracing a wet path down to his shoulder. It was surprisingly pleasing and Victor bucked his hips without quite meaning to. The sensation was incredible and he decided not to stop doing it. Igor gave a moan, an odd moan and pushed at him.

“Not so heavy, Victor.”

Victor tried to brace himself slightly but it was difficult when he really, really wanted to carry on with that glorious friction. Igor seemed to understand and sort of pushed, rolling Victor over onto his side so they were pressing against each other like that instead. It was a little like wrestling only wrestling wasn’t nearly as good as this felt …

“Victor … ”

Hearing his name whispered like that made him shudder. He focused on touching Igor then, running his hands over every inch of that body, the body that he’d fixed and formed and changed and Igor writhed against him, making wonderful, needy sounds and Victor supposed that he probably couldn’t orgasm just from this because stimulation was very important but if it were possible, he’d be close because God, those sounds, those wonderful sounds …

Igor arched and Victor grabbed one of his clinging hands, not caring when Igor’s nails left marks. He pushed it against his groin, hoping Igor would understand what he needed and of course Igor did because he was clever, so clever, clever and good and Victor was so glad he’d found him, so very glad and Igor should stay, stay forever …

At some point, he realised he was babbling this aloud against Igor’s mouth but it was all right because Igor wasn’t really listening, he was concentrating on what Victor needed, touching and rubbing and Victor let himself go completely and just _felt_.

Almost the moment it was over, he felt rather stupid. Lying on the floor, sticky and sweaty and still mostly clothed … it was undignified to say the least. He’d drunk too much and let himself be weak and rather foolish.

Igor saved it, of course. He sat up as though nothing had really happened and looked at Victor.

“Do you want some water?”

“Yes. That would be good, thank you.”

It gave him time to calm himself down. Good, sensible Igor. He shouldn’t have worried. Igor understood, that was one of the excellent things about him. He’d understood everything.

Igor bought him water. Victor smiled at him, as big and reassuring as possible. Igor’s smile was a little more uncertain somehow. Perhaps he was worried about what had happened, thought it would change things. Obviously, Victor would have to reassure him. 

“We’ll start work tomorrow, Igor. Go and get some sleep, you might need it. Thank you for all of your help tonight, it’s been most … useful..”

Igor paused for a moment, then nodded and left. Victor cleaned himself up slowly, staring at the beautiful chalk diagram on the floor. His next creation. His next step on the road to changing the world.

He had chosen well with Igor. Everything was going according to plan and nothing would get in the way. 

He was too clever and in control for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
